Something Supernatural
by Moonlight MistressTwinkles
Summary: Spyro, Sparx and Sheila discover a lot of things one rainy day: a spooky secret passage, a scared little zebra-unicorn-winged horse, and a group of eerie blue ghosts with sinister plans for them and for the entire dragon worlds as well.
1. The Rainy-Day Secret Passage

Something Supernatural  
  
Chapter 1: The Rainy-Day Secret Passage  
  
  
Shiela  
  
It seemed to be a perfect day for ghosts; so dark, so glum and rainy. And there was something unnaturally strange about the fact that all the dragons weren't allowed outside.   
  
Even earlier that morning, when it was still sunny, I was hopping around the Artisan Home to get some peace (the goats in my Alps always cause trouble). Then tons of rain clouds appeared out of no where and took all the light away. An evil-sounding roar of thunder shattered the silence and drenched me wet; the clouds, grown too fat, had burst.   
  
It became unnaturally cold and everything morphed into a silhouette. I saw one of the largest shadows slowly moving towards me. It lowered its gigantic head and said in a voice that was breathless and serious "Get inside the castle- fast." I realized that it was one of the adult dragons just before it dashed away into the dark.  
  
In moments, I was in the largest room in the Artisan Castle, locked up with all the little dragons and other creatures that got stuck in the rain (the grown-up dragons seemed to be having a meeting somewhere).   
  
"Uh oh, we'll have to start again, again." Spyro said from under a pile of books. I was helping him and Sparx construct a 'book house', and, for the fifty-five hundredth time, the walls caved in...on him.   
  
"That's a pity, there were only a few books left and we would have finished it." I dropped the book I was holding to once more work on the fallen others. With a little patience, I managed to rescue Spyro from the debris and make the walls rise again.   
  
He shook himself and raced to get some of the remaining books from the book cabinet for the roof. "This time," he tossed one of them on top of our construction; "I'm working from the outside."   
  
On the other side of the room, Hunter and Bianca hid themselves behind some curtains by the window. I could see their shadows illuminated by the torchlight... quite gross. They were in charge (but not quite doing their job) of making sure that none of the kids got out of this room; the grown-up dragons strictly prohibited that.   
  
Suddenly, looking at our book house and at us, a group of younger hatchlings flocked around Spyro, Sparx and I. "Please tell us a story, Auntie Sheila, Spyro, pleasssssssse."   
  
"Okay. What story?"  
  
"The one about today! The one about the ghost that's going to take us all away." A gray little girl called Pepper suggested, "I heard the grown-ups telling each other that story when they brought me here."   
  
A flash of lightning made the room look brighter than it really was. None of us knew that story.   
  
The kids shrugged and went back to playing tag. They played a little while longer then flocked around a girl dragon who seemed just a little older than Spyro. The girl seemed to know the story and began to tell it.   
  
Most of the older set of young dragons seemed to know it too. They heard the kids's pleas, looked at the girl and for a moment appeared to eavesdrop, (unfortunately, as I watched them, I wasn't able to eavesdrop along) sighed and went back to what they were doing; they were all quiet and quite worried. In fact, Spyro looked as if he was the only carefree dragon his age.   
  
"Today's been a strange day. Maybe something big is going to happen" I told him.  
  
"You think?" Spyro headed for the last book in the book closet.   
  
"Possibly."   
  
"You know, you may be right." He said in an anxious-excited tone.   
  
The last book lay so close to the closet wall. When he pulled it out, the wall came swinging with it, a disguised doorknob-book!   
  
" We can get out of here...go wherever this thing leads to... And have an Adventure!" Spyro zoomed into the secret passageway with Sparx struggling to keep up. I looked at their unfinished book house, sighed, grabbed a flashlight and followed them.  
  
"Are you sure the grown-ups would allow you to explore this?" My voice echoed throughout the passageway. "I think they sounded pretty firm when they said that none of you dragons were allowed out of that room."  
  
"He probably meant the hatchlings."   
  
"Buzzzzzzzzzz!" Sparx buzzed in disagreement.   
  
"So I'll close the secret door. No one will ever know we're gone." So saying, Spyro slammed it shut. The sounds of hatchlings' laughter disappeared and we were plunged into silence and dark. "Come on, let's explore." 


	2. The Bend in the Passageway

Author's Note: Okay, I decided to make a little change in the plot. I decided to make a little unicorn-zebra kid called Firefly get somehow warped into the dragon worlds and manage not to disappear as well. Sorry for not continuing for so long. First, I thought no one liked this, second, I got writer's block and the third reason is a reason so terrible PERIODICAL TESTS. Thanks for reviewing, please review some more!  
  
Something Supernatural Chapter 2: The Bend in the Passageway  
  
Firefly  
  
An icy breeze swirled from above, instantly vanquishing my sleepiness. I poked my head from my nest of cherry blossoms and peeked out the window. The sky looked midnight blue and purple.  
  
My home may strike you as strange. I live in a section of the Great Wall of China that humans never visit. A great earthquake cut it off from the rest of the wall and because it was built in a cavern deep in the mountainside, it was never discovered. I sleep in one of its lookout towers (although I sometimes wonder what's to look out for here) located near the cave mouth so I get the most fantastic view of dusk, midday and dawn flashing through the mountains.  
  
I'm Firefly, a four year old unicorn who's part pegasus and part zebra. I've got a black and white striped horn, a pig-tailed mane, two little wings that can fly pretty well and legs that look just like a zebra's except that the stripe pattern is black-white-brown-white-black instead of the regular black-white-black-white.  
  
Oh well, enough about descriptions. I knew it was twilight. I NEVER had been up and awake on twilight before. This was my chance to explore. I shook my blanket off myself and tiptoed into the dark. The spooky fact that had kept me from attempting this feat remained at the back of my head: during this hour, this section of the Wall was said to be haunted.  
  
It certainly looked haunted. The yellow-gray bricks of the Great wall were painted with shadows of stalactites and stalagmites. The fact that they reminded me of gravestones didn't make me chicken out. The sound of rushing wind didn't make me regret this; neither did the footsteps I heard behind me. I had nearly managed to make it to the next lookout tower, up a couple of uneven steps without meeting any ghosts. But before the ghost fact started to look like a simple rumor, I caught a glimpse of a shadow, a moving shadow, a moving, bluish shadow, a shadow that seemed to glow.  
  
At that moment, I realized that I was in big trouble.  
  
I didn't stop to ask if it indeed was a spirit, just run through the foggy cavern. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind rushing by and of my hooves clit-clotting on the bricks. And the most terrible sound was that of the ghost. It sounded like unearthly wind chimes. Unearthly wind chimes that were after me (Fragment Alert!).  
  
As the sound grew closer, I knew that mom was right about the first part of her story, there really were ghosts in here. I wondered if the second part of it were true too. Did these ghosts take whoever disturbed them at this hour away with them? I hoped not.  
  
But as the blue smoke caught up and completely engulfed me, one look at its eerie red eyes told me that it was terribly real. Uh oh, Mom's story was no fairy tale.  
  
The next thing I knew was that I was not home anymore. I was nowhere near it. I was in a narrow passageway lit by a glowing stream of blue water. Feeling chilly inside and out, I put my tail under my legs; someone was coming.  
  
" COOL! This secret passage isn't completely dark at all. What's that light over there?" I took my tail out from my legs; He didn't sound like a ghost.  
  
" I don't know. It could be a spirit or something like that." My trembling stopped a bit. SHE was also probably worried about spooky things.  
  
The voices came from behind a bend in the passageway. I ran up to meet them.  
  
Still Chapter Two. Sheila  
  
Spyro soon was all over the spooky secret passage. He investigated almost everything. He inspected the moss that looked purple when light was shined on it, he observed the strange stalagmites that seemed to have been covered with glitter, and when I found a cave painting, he came up with a weird hypothesis about what it was all about. However, he wasn't the only one who was fascinated by this discovery. Sparx buzzed almost everywhere as well. I admit that I was quite interested, but when I saw the blue tinge of light by a bend in the passageway, something told me that it was quite supernatural.  
  
Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of someone running. It was white, it was small, it was furry and fast, it was gaining speed when just as suddenly as it came running, it tripped. It was a weird, cute, shaky little girl.  
  
She had four strange striped legs and a pair of wings. The horn on her forehead told me that she was mostly unicorn.  
  
The girl lifted a hoof "I'm Firefly and," She pointed at a luminous, blue stream, the source of the blue light, "I think there's a ghost over there."  
  
Spyro looked even more excited. But before any of us could check it out, a huge rumble echoed throughout the passageway.  
"Oh no!" gasped Firefly, "This can't possibly get worse!"  
  
Unfortunately it did. The rumbling was soon followed by huge jolts of the ground.  
  
The strongest thump sent me flying farther that I could ever hop. I landed with an Ooof(!) on the other side of the spooky stream.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Spyro and Sparx glided after me. So did Firefly. However, the quake didn't permit perfect landings. They all landed by my side with a bump.  
  
At that moment other sounds filled the passageway: the sound of bubbles surging up the stream and the sound of the spookiest wind chimes I had ever heard.  
  
Something gigantic, luminous, blue, misty and shadowy emerged from the waters. Firefly hid behind me, trembling terribly with her tail under her legs. She whispered, "It's a ghost. Only it's bigger than the one who took me." 


	3. The Dead End

Author's note: This time I won't forget the disclaimer. I don't own any characters here except Firefly. I used a couple of sentence fragments in this one, just for effect. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. It was the hardest to write so far.  
  
Chapter Three: The Dead End  
  
Spyro  
  
The rumbling stopped but the bubbling continued. The blue specter edged out of the waters; it was definitely among the coolest things I had ever seen. However, my amazement was not appropriate for the occasion. In a split second, several other shadows emerged from the liquid, just as large as the first, just as blue and luminous, having the same red, pupil less eyes, the same wicked grin. They squirted out of the stream like an eerie blue fountain.  
  
Whatever this was, it was not good.  
  
" I told you something big would happen today." Sheila reminded me as the biggest blue spook drifted our way, "Let's get out of here!" She grabbed a scared-stiff Firefly and hopped ahead, deeper into the secret passage.  
  
"BUZZZUZUZUUZZZUUZ!"  
  
Sparx meant " You can't hurt ghosts! RUN!" and I knew he was right. But as I took off, I realized that aside from the big one after us, all the other ghosts were heading where we had come from. Back into the castle.  
  
I had bigger things to worry about than that. The ghost chasing us didn't seem to be giving up- I charged faster- still faster- even faster and-  
  
-screeched to a stop.  
  
The passageway's ceiling, which had until recently been about two feet above my head, suddenly dropped to a slant. It slanted down so much that even on four legs (as always) I couldn't stand up in it. No problem! After a few seconds trying desperately not to scratch myself on the craggy ceiling and equally coarse floor, a few seconds writhing around the annoying stalactites and mites present and a LOT of seconds crawling, the ceiling rose to its normal height. I squeezed out and shook myself just in time to see Sheila and Firefly dashing into the right path, towards a fork along the way.  
  
Hmm. Splitting up seemed to be a good strategy. Sparx and I charged into the left pathway. Even if it did appear darker and narrower. Even if the stalactites there seemed to look like skulls.  
  
Firefly  
  
"I don't think anyone followed us." I whispered, in between breaths. I didn't know which I hated more, Ghosts or keeping up with kangaroos.  
  
"Are you sure?" my new friend slowed down a little.  
  
So did I. My gallop turned into a trot and soon my trot turned into a complete stop. I looked behind me. " Sure."  
  
"They must have gone into the left pathway." She hopped beside me.  
  
"The one with the skulls?" That other pathway looked as if it were littered with the skulls of ferocious creatures.  
  
" Those weren't real skulls, just weirdly shaped stones."  
  
"Oh." I dropped to a sit. As usual, there was both bad and good news. The good news was that that big, blue ghost wasn't chasing us anymore, the bad news was that it had chased the other two into the left pathway. I didn't like the looks of that pathway at all, even if those were just skull- shaped rocks. Skulls always meant trouble.  
  
Spyro  
  
Skulls always mean trouble, even if they aren't real. I should have known that then.  
  
At first, the trouble didn't seem to be present; the only bad thing was the darkness. It was so dark that the murk seemed to be liquid, like a blob of paint splotching everything. Lucky for me, Sparx was as bright as a mini flashlight. I was able to see the shadows of stuff before I could bump into anything. I stopped just in time to avoid crashing into. a dead end. A real dead end.  
  
Yes, that was the trouble, and even more was coming. What seemed to be an eerie blue glow appeared by the corner, what sounded like music form the universe's creepiest wind chimes steadily grew louder: definitely the ghost.  
  
I backed up a little, then grinned, "If I can't hurt ghosts, they definitely can't hurt me. Right?" I asked Sparx.  
  
" Bzzzuzz buzz buuzzzuz bzuzuz." He answered gloomily.  
  
And the translation for that was even gloomier. He meant, "They definitely can. Why did you think I told you to run?" 


	4. More Darkness

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed this story :). I'm REALLY sorry I took so long to update and I'm just as sorry for ending in another cliffhanger (at least, I think that was a cliffhanger). To make up for it, I'm going to try to post the next chapter sooner, hopefully within the month. It's summer in our country and I have all the time I need :). Hope you like this chapter.  
  
-Twilight Twinkles-   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except for Firefly.  
  
Chapter 4: More Darkness  
  
Spyro  
  
The blue glow drew closer. Soon we could make out the specter's eyes glistening and its grin growing larger as it realized our predicament. It drifted among the cave stones and cast shapeless shadows upon the dead end. Then it spoke, " Our pursuit ends here; everything is falling into place. Soon the ambitions of all spirits will become reality." the spook paused, its voice was somehow similar to the wind chime music that always accompanied it. "My fellow spirits are currently dealing with the dragon worlds and the living ones that inhabit them. All I have to do is take care of the realms' famous little hero."   
  
"Oh yeah? You're not going to succeed and neither will your friends. Not while I'm around." I didn't know exactly how I was going to fulfill that but I looked into the specter's eyes nevertheless.  
  
It answered with a sinister laugh, like wind chimes clanging onto each other in a brutal wind. "You WON'T be around...not for much longer..." The ghost drifted closer; as it did, the air in the passageway seemed to get a lot colder.   
  
Sparx flew in front of me protectively. He buzzed something that translated, "You just had to provoke it! In situations like this, its best to keep quiet...What are you looking at?"  
  
I was looking at the passageway floor. Though there definitely were no escape routes on the walls and ceiling of the dead end, the floor was a different story. As the ghost's blue glow fell upon it, it gleamed with moisture. I saw that portions of the ground were broken into cracks that branched out into jagged patterns. "Sparx, we'll be out of here in no time." I grinned at my best friend and cast a last taunting look at the approaching ghost. Without wasting another moment, I head bashed into the floor. The cracks gave in with a crumbling sound and we plunged into more darkness.   
  
Of the fall, there wasn't much to remember. Everything passed in a blur. All I could see were the shadows I plummeted past and Sparx beating his wings briskly to keep up with me as I fell. I thought about gliding but heard the sound of running water and decided against it. With the bottom probably only moments away there wasn't any sense in prolonging things. I caught a glimpse of something flowing beneath us and after a few last seconds of falling, splashed into glowing blue water. Sparx and I recognized it at once...we had landed in a portion of the luminous stream. It was much deeper than we first thought it was. All we could see of its bottom were large stalagmites reaching out from blackness.   
  
The ghost hadn't given up. As if in slow motion, it descended onto the waters. What happened next, it either did not expect or did not realize until too late. As soon as the spook's hazy form touched the liquid, the water started to bubble again and...it sank.   
  
Something invisible seemed to be pulling it downwards. The spook's grin turned into a frown as it got sucked back into the gleaming blue waters. It sank deeper and deeper and in a few seconds all Sparx and I could see of it were its smirk and its eyes. We watched in amazement. The stream was like a portal - a ghost's portal. Just like we would get warped into another world the moment we leapt into one of the dragon world portals, the ghost would get drawn back into its world the moment it touched the luminous waters. Just before it disappeared completely, it looked at me angrily and mouthed, "You haven't escaped yet." The specter blew something into the waters, smiled wickedly and vanished.   
  
As I stared on, a strange scent seeped out of the stream. It reminded me of those fragrant white flowers that smell good only at night. Somehow, it made me feel a bit dizzy... then quite feverish... I swam slowly towards the stream's bank and lay down. The cave stones (some still resembled skulls) looked as if they were fading into fog. Soon everything was darkness.  
  
Firefly  
  
As we traveled onward through the passageway, I kept looking back. I almost expected one of the spooks to pop up from behind and grab me. Sighing, I dismissed my fears and turned forward again.  
  
The kangaroo glanced at me and smiled. "I'm Sheila. The dragonfly's called Sparx and the dragon's name is Spyro. Haven't you heard about them? They've saved the world several times already and now, they probably have that ghost wishing it never went after us in the first place."  
  
I shook my head and tried to smile back, "I'm not really from here. I was out past midnight and that ghost took me... mom used to tell me a story about blue ghosts. I thought she just made it up." My smile failed. What came out was another scared sigh.  
  
"Stories?" Sheila's ears perked up. "Did she tell you anything about what the ghosts did or what they might be up to?"  
  
"She said they come out during midnight prowling about and bringing anyone they find to their world. I can't remember what they do to the ones they take." I paused, trying to remember more details. "And they really, really hate being dead. That story scared me."   
  
The kangaroo looked as if she were brainstorming. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a single syllable we both turned around. A familiar buzzing sound echoed in the pathway behind us. Emerging swiftly from the darkness was what appeared to be a glowing ball of yellow light.  
  
"Sparx?!?" Sheila recognized him immediately. I smiled, relieved; thank goodness it was only the dragonfly. But Sparx, as Sheila had called him, didn't look relieved. He looked the opposite. Exhausted, he buzzed something to Sheila. I couldn't understand insect language but I could tell from the way he said it that a really bad thing had happened.  
  
Looking a bit worried, Sheila turned to me. "Sparx said we have to follow him. Something's wrong with Spyro..."   
  
As we chased after the dragonfly, vague memories of a bedtime story echoed in my head. The only story my mom ever told me that I didn't want to listen too. The one she begged me to try to understand but I couldn't. It was the only story that ever gave me nightmares. But bad dreams hadn't kept me from exploring that fateful midnight.   
  
Now my most feared story was becoming real. 


End file.
